


Into the Bright Shadow

by ragnarok89



Series: Crossovers [45]
Category: Fate/Zero, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Crossover, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extramarital Affairs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Foe Yay, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Mind Games, One Shot, Past Infidelity, Psychological Warfare, Semi-Public Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot.  AU. "Isn't your husband here?"
Relationships: Irisviel von Einzbern/Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)
Series: Crossovers [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291433
Kudos: 16





	Into the Bright Shadow

"Hello there, Irisviel von Einzbern…"

Irisviel was sitting in the drawing room of the Einzbern castle. She had slipped away from the meeting in the consultation room and slipped away, where one could sit and relax, but more importantly, it was quiet and allowed her some time to herself. Kiritsugu was occupied with the guests, but she, for tonight, at least, preferred to be alone.

She had grown weary of the seemingly countless discussions of the Holy Grail War, and she wanted to be just be. She needed time to recollect, to re-center herself, and then she would rejoin them soon.

At least, she preferred to be alone until the magician Hisoka stepped inside.

She looked at him. Her heart began to thunder in her chest. He had his trademark Cheshire smile on his face, his eyes a baleful gold. He was holding a playing card between his fingers, the Queen of Hearts.

"Hisoka," she said, barely able to tear her eyes away from him. She tried to focus on the champagne glass she was holding, but her hands had begun to shake. She gripped the stem tightly. She could nearly feel his eyes boring into her.

"Isn't your husband here?"

"He's participating in the meeting." Irisviel spoke firmly, ignoring the growing unease bubbling within.

"And his _loyal_ servant?"

"Saber is there too."

"Good. It was getting rather dull anyway. Honestly, I'd much rather spend the night here with you. As do you, right?" He stepped towards her, setting the card down on the bar that ran along the side of the drawing room, and then sat down next to her on the couch.

Before she could move or as much speak, he then wrapped an arm around Irisviel, pulling her against him. She froze as she felt him pressing onto her, his other hand trailing down her arm between them, and ran it down, down, down her form, up her dress and upwards on her chest. The champagne glass then slipped from her fingers and fell onto the floor, glass shattering. Irisviel didn't notice.

Hisoka's lips then slipped across her throat, warm, tantalizing, _aching_. A sharp gasp escaped from Irisviel. His hand was soon upon her breast, his clawed fingers slipping beneath the pale white fabric of her dress.

"H-Hisoka, what are you," she whispered, but her head was foggy, her voice quivering with an awakened desire. In her mind she went back and forth between fear and arousal, between no, don't stop, and please stop.

"Irisviel, my little doll, I can tell you have needs, and they're not being met right now." His voice was low and oily, thick with a bloodlust that had to be quelled. He glanced up at her, his eyes piercing into hers. "You know I'm right."

Irisviel tried to say something, _anything_ , cry out or scream for help. She could only nod.

A grin painted the magician's features, and he pulled down the front of her dress, unveiling her full breasts to him. Hisoka took one of her breasts and licked an aching nipple with his tongue. Irisviel couldn't hold back the moan from her lips.

"Let me finish what I started, my dear," He pressed her back against the couch, and she found herself rising up onto it, with her arms around his shoulders. Her legs then shortly hooked around his waist; her thighs spread apart for him.

**Unconsciously, automatically.**

Hisoka tangled his fingers in Irisviel's long hair, pulled her head gently to the side, and pressed his lips to her neck. His hands wandered all over her shaking form; he then lifted up her dress right past her thighs, and up to her waist.

" _Then_ we'll be even, Irisviel…" the magician whispered as he leaned close, his lips grazing her ear and hot breath warming her cheek. His fingers trailed up her thigh, pulled her undergarments to the side, and swept through swollen lips, drawing a moan from the woman.

 _ **Don't**_ , Irisviel heard a voice whisper in her mind. _**Don't do this, don't give into the magician….**_

Part of her wanted to fight back, to kick, scream, bite, and throw the magician off her. The rest of her was burning up with his hand between her thighs. Every time Hisoka's fingers teased and stroked her, Irisviel fell deeper and deeper into the warm caress of darkness.

_Kiritsugu, Saber, please forgive me._


End file.
